Thwarted
by RustyFicAnon
Summary: AU. In which relationships like theirs' must remain a secret and nobody wants to live forever. Hijack/Frostcup.


** I came across this story just recently, that I wrote back in highschool as an assignment. I had Hiccup and Jack in mind while writing it, but I did change Hiccup's name to 'Hunter' as it is an AU (and my peers may have more easily caught on I was essentially handing in fanfiction had I kept him named 'Hiccup'). With that out of the way, enjoy?**

* * *

_His mother was the first to pass on. Her body was old and worn from the many hours spent loving for her dear children; the nurturing spirit of the family. His father went soon after, his heart too fragile to continue to stand alone. But all was well, for his brothers and sisters had all grown up; they could take care of themselves. One by one they too drew their lasts breaths, even his baby sister; a woman far passed his own age. Her eyes fluttered closed so gently, a smile still upon her lips as she grew cold._

_Life passed on, without a moment's pause for him to adjust. He saw the world become twisted and black, and then transcend back into a hopeful light. And there, somewhere in the very midst of both contrasts, he met _Him.

He_ was nothing more than a teenager, testing the boundaries of his own world in the name of youthful folly. Finally there was someone to keep as company, graced with an inquisitive mind and determined spirit. Someone to dilute the jarring reality of his world… if only for a short while. But far too soon, _He_ too began showing the faint first signs of wear. It would not be much longer before _He _would also disappear…_

The hotel room was lit by a lone candle in the far corner. Shadows rose from the furniture and stretched across the plush carpet towards the open window, which let in a soft breeze, causing the flame to flicker. Accompanying the quiet was the scratching of a pencil, wielded by the room's only occupant. A boy of no more than eighteen, slender and wilting, his features furrowed, as he concentrated on the parchment in front of him. To his right was a glass bottle, tipped on its side, spilling a disarray of pills across the table. Between his scrawling, he offered them momentary glances. To his left were a number of crumpled papers strewn between the legs of a second chair. Another was soon added to the collection.

The boy sighed in frustration, bringing his bony fingers up to rub his temples. His blue eyes that had aged far beyond the rest of his face, drifted to a clock hanging on the wall beside the flickering candle. Half Eleven. _He_ would be returning soon; the boy knew he'd need to be finished before then.

With his pencil poised in his hand, he began anew on fresh parchment:

_Hunter,_

_I am deeply sorry that you must find me as I am now._

The boy grimaced and tried to swallow the forming lump in his throat.

_I hope you can forgive me someday, and understand my reasons for leaving._

The gentle breeze outside began to strengthen, flowing into the room and causing the candle's flame to flicker. The shadows in the room shifted and trembled, casting menacing shapes and making it difficult to see. The boy was forced to squint.

_Perhaps it makes me a coward, but the pain has become too much; I cannot watch you give your last breath and continue on without you. Again I am sorry for my selfish hindrance, it was foolish of me not to avoid you from the start, I knew full well that it would come to this. It has been so many times before._

A deep chuckle rumbled within the boy's throat, a sad smile on his lips.

_Of course I don't expect you to forgive me for my own stupidity. If anything at all you should expect more from all the years I have lived._

_I have left with you_—

The boy slid a gold ring from his finger and placed it on the table beside the pills. The engraving on its side read: FOREVER

—_everything in my procession._

He wrote faster as though racing the flame travelling down the candle's wick. His lips trembled and he blinked rapidly to hold back the tears

_I wish you a prosperous future. You are young and handsome and I am certain you will find a fine lady who deserves you and will treat you well._

Despite his best effort, the tears spilled over his tired lids, staining the parchment. Another glance towards the clock. It was a quarter to midnight, there wasn't time to rewrite it.

_I hope she will value your interests in mechanics and tinkering, you'll need someone to hold your tools for you at the very least. So I hope also that she is patient, at least more so than I have been. _

A faint smile appeared on the boy's face nostalgic and longing. The tears were still flowing down.

_You must understand, you can be quite stubborn, and she will need that patience to endure, so as to discover the heart of gold you have hidden._

The boy brought his hands to his face and sobbed. His whole body curled into itself as his mind gushed with rose tinted memories of years gone by. The shadows around him flickered faster than ever, in time to the beat of his heart.

_And when you find the one that puts up with you, God damn it Hunter, don't let her go. Hold onto her with both hands._

The boy's hand was clenched into a fist around his pencil causing his knuckles to go white. He had to take a moment to try and stop himself from shaking. After regaining some composure, he continued.

_Please do not think I am patronising you. We know who has more sense. And because of this I must leave. It's not your responsibility to take care of a child who will never age, who cannot bring you your own children….Who can never grow old with you._

The boy's chest felt tight, his breathing was shallow. He choked back another sob, biting down on his bottom lip and raised his hand to write again. Before he could continue however, the strengthening wind from outside swept the parchment off the table. In a panic, the boy got to his feet, lunging to reach the escaping paper. It was inches from his grasp when the room went black.

The candle could no longer weather the billowing wind, only a trail of smoke left on its wick. Fumbling in the darkness, the boy groped for the parchment to no avail. A loud dong, resounded across the room, bringing him to a halt.

It was midnight, there was no more time.

Cursing as he got to his feet again, the boy rushed to the table swiping several pills into his shaking hand. He brought them to his lips, and closed his eyes. The room was still once more. The wind had vanished and there was nothing but darkness.

Several deep breaths and a final swallow lubricated his throat; he placed the pills between his teeth as to crush them with his jaw. Suddenly the room's door opened flooding the space with light. Spitting the pills to the floor the boy turned towards the intruder. A silhouette stood in the doorway, a candle in hand.

Holding the candle up to reveal his face, the young man in the doorway smiled, "Jack."

The boy's face remained blank as he replied, "Hunter."

The room fell silent again, and the young man entered placing the candle in the corner of the room, beside the other. Jack took this time, to return to the table and brush the remaining pills from its surface.

Turning from the newly flickering light, the young man spoke again. "Is everything alright?"

Jack nodded taking his place in his chair. He slipped his ring back onto his finger and a smile passed over his face that didn't reach his eyes. "Yes, everything is fine."


End file.
